


Howie's Birthday Surprise

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Come Eating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Submission, Surprises, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie gets a major surprise for his birthday, one that he never saw coming.





	Howie's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 46th Birthday Howie!

“Nickolas!” 

All eyes turned towards the soaking wet, fully clothed man glaring at the blonde in the pool. Kevin glared and shook his head, as Nick sheepishly called out an apology. 

“Sorry Kev, didn’t mean to do that dude” Kevin grunted and threw himself into a chair, looking at Howie, who was giggling. 

“Shut up D. Why he felt the need to cannonball into the pool, I’ll never know” Kevin growled as he toweled himself off, stripping his wet clothes off. Howie tried not to stare, thoughts running through his head. 

“Can we talk as a group tonight, I have an idea for my birthday I want to run past you guys” Howie asked, and Kevin nodded, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Of course Howie, is everything okay?” Howie nodded, and the two focused back on the pool, where AJ and Brian had teamed up on Nick to play pool volleyball. 

“I need help here!” Nick cried out, and Howie rolled his eyes, getting up and diving into the pool to help his youngest brother out. Kevin grinned watching his brothers play in the pool. 

The game ended in AJ and Brian’s favor, much to Nick’s chagrin. After some good natured ribbing, the five had dinner together, which Brian and Kevin cooked happily. The five had asked their wives if they could hang out together and reconnect. The wives were more than happy, and went off on their own girl’s day together. 

“Alright Howie, what’s going on?” Kevin looked at his younger brother, and the other three’s eyes shot towards Howie. 

“You know how it’s my birthday in a couple weeks?” Howie began, and after four nods he continued, “I know what I want for a present from you guys” 

“Okay…..what is it?” AJ asked, and Howie bit his lip, worrying it a bit. 

“I want to be on top of all of you. I want you four on your knees, under me” Howie didn’t dare look at Kevin, knowing the automatic response he would get from him. 

“I’m down, you know I love being under you D” Nick grinned. Howie was his favorite person to be under, he loved giving up control to his older brother. Howie always made it worth his while, and they had truly connected after Nick had fallen for the first time. 

Brian and AJ both said they had no issues with it. The two were less likely to fall than Nick, but still fell when Howie asked, or they needed to be under him. All eyes turned towards the last member of the group, and Howie kept his eyes away from Kevin. 

“Howie…..you know how I am. I don’t fall, for anyone. I am completely dominant, in all ways. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do it” Kevin sighed softly seeing the crushed look on Howie’s face, before it quickly passed. 

“I understand Kevin, and expected that. I won’t force you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, and I’ll lay down for you that night. How’s that?” Howie really wanted Kevin under him, and Kevin knew that, and had for a while. 

“Thanks Howie, and I promise I’ll make it worth your while” Kevin looked at the younger man, who nodded. Howie loved laying for Kevin, always getting the best orgasms from his older brother. 

The five settled back down, talking about whatever. Kevin couldn’t stop thinking about the crushed look on Howie’s face when he told him he couldn’t lay down for him. His thoughts drifted, and he sighed softly to himself. A few hours, after saying goodbye, promising to meet up the day of Howie’s birthday, Kevin made his way home. 

“I don’t know if I can do it. I’m dominant in everything. I’ve never submitted before, can I actually do it? Won’t the guys look at me differently?” Kevin thought as he drove home, making sure to stay focused on the road. When he got home, Kristin noticed that her husband was deep in thought, but left him be. She knew how to deal with Kevin after 27 years of being together. 

The next ten days passed, and Kristin could see her husband in deep thoughts at different parts of the week. He was attentive to her and their boys, but if it was quiet, he was deep in thought. Finally, Kristin knew she had to intervene. 

“Kev, what’s going on baby?” she asked one night as they were cuddling. 

“Howie wants something for his birthday, that I’m not sure I can do” Kevin said quietly, and Kristin stayed quiet, just listening to her husband. 

“He wants the four of us to submit. The other three submit to him all the time, and all four submit to me. The four of them dominate and submit to each other all the time. I have never once submitted, it’s not my nature. The four of them understand that, but I know that Howie has always wanted me under him. I told him no, but I can’t get it out of my head” Kevin sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

Kristin knew that her husband had sex with his brothers regularly. Her and the other wives didn’t care, as long as they weren’t put second. It had never happened, so they didn’t ask questions. Kristin knew that her husband was dominant, if their own sexual escapades had any indication. 

“You know that submitting for one night won’t change anything right? Kev, I understand how dominant you are. I have no problem being under you, and prefer it that way myself. But look at it from Howie’s perspective. Did he even look at you when he asked?” Kristin asked, and Kevin blushed. 

“No he didn’t, it’s like he already knew I would say no” Kevin admitted, and Kristin gave him the look. 

“Kevin, I won’t tell you what to do, but why don’t you just try for one night? The other four won’t look at you differently, and it would make Howie’s day. I love you baby, and you might find that submitting isn’t as hard as you think it is. Do you trust Howie?” Kristin kissed her husband’s cheek, looking at him. 

“With my life” Kevin said without hesitation. Kristin just looked at her husband, and went back to cuddling with him. There was nothing else she could say, now it was up to Kevin. The two went quiet, before Kevin gently rolled them over, and made sweet love to his wife, before falling asleep together. 

The day of Howie’s birthday arrived, and after texting him and putting something out on social media, Kevin got his things together for the night ahead. He had made a decision on what to do, and smiled softly to himself. He drove back over to Howie’s place, and knew tonight would be quite the adventure. 

“Happy Birthday D!” Kevin grabbed his younger brother in a hug after Howie had opened the door. Howie rolled his eyes and hugged his older brother back. The two broke apart, and headed into the house, going towards Howie’s den. 

“Where’s Leigh?” Kevin asked, seeing the other three already there as usual. 

“Spending the night with Rochelle” Howie smiled at AJ, who rolled his eyes. 

“God knows what those four will get up to” AJ snarked, referencing his wife, Leigh, and his two daughters. 

The five settled down and caught up, before Howie pulled Brian to him, kissing him, and groping his hands all over the younger man’s body. Nick moved to Kevin, making out with him. AJ took his cock out, and began jerking himself off, watching all of this. 

“Fuck I missed this, doing this all together. It’s been so long” Brian groaned as he laid his head against Howie’s as the two caught their breath. 

“So have I, bedroom now, all of you” Howie growled out, and the four scampered out, all losing clothes along the way, Kevin trailing behind everyone. 

“How are we doing this Howie?” AJ asked, and Howie looked at all of them. 

“Leave me last please” Kevin requested, and Howie shot a look to him. 

“Why?” Howie asked, and Kevin smiled softly. 

“Don’t worry about it, just enjoy the others” Kevin sat in the chair across from the bed, and steepled his fingers in front of him. Howie shrugged, and grabbed AJ, pushing him onto the bed. 

“Doggy style AJ, just like you like it” Howie watched as AJ settled on all fours, Howie getting behind him. 

“You loose love, or do I need to prep you?” AJ grunted feeling Howie’s fingers probing his hole. 

“Prep please, it’s been more than a week since I have been with any of you” AJ responded, and heard the cap of the lube being opened. Howie’s fingers soon slipped into his hole, widening it. AJ groaned, and sighed happily feeling Howie’s cock slip in soon afterward. 

“Fuck I love taking you this way AJ” Howie groaned out, keeping his focus on what was going on in front of him. Behind him, the two blondes were making out, Kevin watching it all from his chair. 

“Love being under you Howie despite not needing it too much” AJ preferred submitting to Brian, but Howie was his second favorite. Howie knew this, and understood it. He ran his hand down AJ’s back, loving the shivers the younger man let out. 

“So good AJ, such a good brother for me” Howie cooed as he slammed in and out of his best friend. Five minutes later, Howie was calling out his brother’s name as he unloaded into AJ. 

“Brian, get your skinny butt up here” Howie called, after taking a few moments to build himself back up. 

“Suck me off” Brian grinned, kneeling down and taking Howie’s cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly. 

“Fucking hell Brian!” Howie yelped out as Brian’s sucking was like a vacuum on his cock. He loved when the blonde sucked him off, and loved being under him as well. Brian was the least likely of the three to go to him, and Howie treasured every single time he did. 

“Damn that’s hot” Nick whined as AJ attacked his neck, nuzzling and sucking it happily. Nick couldn’t wait to be under Howie, already knowing what position to go in. Howie looked back down at Brian, threading his hands through the younger man’s curls. 

“There we go Bri, just suck to get me to blow into you” Howie encouraged, and groaned as Brian went completely down his cock. He had forgotten that Brian loved to deepthroat him. 

“Good boy” Howie grunted as he held Brian down, before feeling the squeeze to his thigh, letting go. Brian went back up, and finished sucking, Howie crying out his name. Brian swallowed it all, milking his cock completely before popping off. Brian scrambled back off the floor, and Howie looked at Nick. Kevin had stayed completely silent, just watching everything unfolding in front of him. 

“Nicky…” Howie took one look at his youngest brother, and Nick scrambled to the bed, laying on his side. Howie grinned, and laid behind his brother, poking his cock in between Nick’s ass cheeks. 

“You loose bro?” Nick nodded his head, and Howie slipped right in, Nick groaning loudly. Howie wrapped his arms around Nick as he pushed in and out of his hole. The older man knew that Nick loved being touched and held while he was fucked, it gave him the security the younger blonde needed. 

“Shit Nicky, love fucking you so much. Thank you for trusting me with this” Howie whined out as he moved his hips in and out of Nick’s ass. The blonde groaned loudly as he felt Howie’s cock swell in his hole. 

“So close Nicky….” Howie gasped out as he cried out Nick’s name, filling his younger brother. Nick whimpered as he was filled, having missed Howie’s seed in his hole. The two soon pulled apart, and Nick, Brian, and AJ looked at Howie. 

“While you are with Kev, can we get each other off?” Brian asked, knowing that Howie was in charge tonight. Howie nodded, smiling at his three younger brothers, who promptly attacked each other. Howie turned to Kevin, and sighed softly, laying down on the bed. 

“Kev, I’m ready” Howie called over. Kevin stood up, and smiled softly. He crawled on top of Howie, and after kissing him, rolled the two of them over, so he was laying on the bed. Howie’s eyes widened, and he looked down at Kevin. 

“Kev….?” he asked, his voice hoarse and full of disbelief. His tone alerted Nick, Brian, and AJ who all looked over in shock at the scene on the bed. 

“I trust you, and I want you to take my virginity. Happy Birthday Howie, I love you” Kevin smiled, and Howie’s eyes widened even more. 

“You sure?” he asked one more time, and Kevin nodded, pulling his legs up, exposing his tight virgin hole. Howie closed his eyes, and leaned down to kiss Kevin passionately. 

“I promise you that I will take the utmost care of you and this will be worth it” Howie vowed, and Kevin just smiled, knowing this. Howie grabbed the lube, and coated his fingers in it liberally. 

“This will hurt Kev, and I’m so sorry” Kevin nodded, wincing a bit when Howie’s finger pushed into his virgin hole. He had taken Howie and Brian’s virginity, so he knew that it was painful. Brian had taken AJ’s while Howie took Nick’s, which explained why the younger two preferred who they did. 

“So good Kevin, you are doing so good” Howie encouraged as he pushed another finger in, and Kevin whined softly. 

“Howie, please” he begged softly, and Howie nearly came just at the begging tone of his older brother. He quickly got a third finger in, locating Kevin’s prostate. He pushed that ball of nerves, and saw Kevin nearly arch completely off the bed. 

“Fuck Howie!” he cried out, and moaned loudly. Howie grinned and heard Brian getting off to his cousin’s howls. 

“Damn Kev, love you so much” Howie lined up his cock, and gently pushed it in, going through the tight ring of muscles that had never been stretched before. Kevin cried out, and Howie steadily kept pushing through. 

“Howie” Kevin whined out, feeling his walls clinging to a cock for the first time. Howie leaned down, kissing Kev softly. He started moving in and out of Kevin, slowly and softly. 

“Damn this is amazing” Howie couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He never could have imagined that Kevin would ever willingly lay down for him. He moved in and out of Kevin, letting him get used to the movement. 

“Howie, faster please, pound me please” Kevin begged, and Howie groaned loudly. He had always had Kevin take him hard and fast, and wondered if Kevin would like it as well. He sped up his movements, and started pounding his oldest brother into the mattress. 

“There we go Kev, fast and hard, just like you want it. Is this worth it, do you like this?” Howie asked as he moved faster, looking into Kevin’s dilated green eyes. 

“Yes Howie, so worth it! Fuck this is amazing!” Kevin whined out, watching Howie pound on him through lidded eyes. He had been so wrong, submitting was amazing. He couldn’t see himself doing it often at all, but fuck it was worth it for Howie’s birthday. 

“Close Kev, so close” Howie whined out, and screamed Kevin’s name as he unloaded into the older man for the first time ever. Howie fucked Kevin through his orgasm before pulling out. He panted, and looked down at Kevin, concern all over his face. 

“You okay Kev, did I go too far?” Howie asked fretfully, and Kevin smiled softly, his eyes soft and loving. 

“I’m good Howie, and no you didn’t. That was amazing, and I’m glad I did it” Kevin reassured Howie, as he sat up, pulling Howie’s face to him, kissing him softly. He felt the other three come onto the bed, and he looked at all four of his younger brothers. 

“Brian, Nick, and AJ. I will lay down three more times. Once for each of your birthdays. After that, I do not think I will be laying down again. It is not my nature, but I will do it for you guys, so that you can experience what Howie did tonight. I love you all, but I cannot submit like you four can, I’m sorry” Kevin looked at each of them, and saw the excitement spark in their eyes. 

“That’s fine Kevin, we understand and respect that. We can’t wait to have you under each of us, but we know that you are truly dominant. The four of us love you so much, and know we can go to you about anything and everything” Brian looked up at his cousin, smiling softly. The thought of Kevin under him excited him, but he knew it was still six months away for him. 

“Come on guys, let’s get our big brother off like we know how to” AJ smirked, and Kevin groaned loudly. He rolled his eyes, before groaning as Nick and Howie attacked his chest, while Brian and AJ went for his cock and balls. The four expertly got Kevin off, knowing exactly how to do it, and soon Kevin was crying out their names as he exploded all over their hands. 

The five settled back down in bed, Howie in the middle of them all, after cleaning themselves up. This had been an amazing birthday for Howie, one that he had never expected. As he fell asleep in his brother’s arms, he couldn’t wait for January to see Kevin under Nick and AJ, and then a month later when he laid for Brian. Six weeks from now, all four of them would lay for Kevin like they always had. Howie grinned, and curled into Brian, feeling Nick behind him, spooning AJ. Kevin watched over them all at the edge of the bed. The five fell asleep, knowing they would be having a middle of the night romp as they always did when they were all together. 


End file.
